


Ядовитые уста

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: В результате роковой ошибки Джон стал случайной жертвой эксперимента.





	Ядовитые уста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771061) by [dailyroutineat221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B). 



Джон закончил обновлять свой блог и закрыл ноутбук. Встал, поправил одежду и направился на кухню.

— Шерлок? — позвал он. Никто не ответил. — Шерлок, ты дома? 

Того не было ни видно, ни слышно. Джон не знал, куда, не предупредив, умчался Шерлок, но понимал, что смысла искать его нет.

Он ощутил голод и отправился на кухню в поисках съестного. Готового не было ничего, а сам Джон не был настроен кулинарить. Он с надеждой открыл холодильник и слегка удивился, обнаружив кусок кекса, который сиротливо лежал в коробочке.

Джон достал лакомство и внимательно осмотрел его. Понюхал, выискивая хоть какие-то знаки того, что это был очередной эксперимент Шерлока. На вид все было в порядке: обычный кекс. Он надкусил его, и вкус оказался приятным. Джон как раз пережевывал кусок, когда входная дверь открылась и из гостиной, постепенно приближаясь к кухне, послышался очень знакомый голос.

— ...и тогда я сказал Лестрейду, что мы... — увидев Джона, жующего кекс, Шерлок замер на месте.

— Мы фто? — с набитым ртом уточнил Джон.

— О Боже, Джон! — воскликнул Шерлок и, подскочив к нему, схватил за плечи, заставив взглянуть на себя. — Джон, как много ты съел? 

— Я так и знал, что ты испоганил даже кекс! Когда же ты научишься...

— СКОЛЬКО?! — Шерлок выбил оставшееся лакомство из рук Джона.

— Всего два или три кусочка, а ч-что? — он перевел взгляд с почти растоптанного кекса на Шерлока.

Тот ничего не сказал. Он сжал ладонями голову Джона и наклонился к нему. Джон испугался и впал в ступор, потому что, когда лицо Шерлока оказалось всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственного, он уже знал, _что_ произойдет.

Их губы столкнулись. Шерлок до боли держал Джона, неловко облизывая его губы так, что Уотсон не удивился бы, если б выяснилось, что тот вообще никогда никого не целовал. Шерлок неистово толкался своим языком ему в рот, и Джон подумал, что все развивалось как-то слишком стремительно и напористо, но решил не возражать. Поэтому открыл рот, уступив требовательному языку Шерлока. Тот принялся каким-то странным образом обсасывать язык Джона, действуя совершенно хаотично, из-за чего Джон перехватил инициативу в поцелуе.

Он подался вперед, чтобы показать Шерлоку, что хочет ответить, и неожиданно тот позволил ему это. Джон осторожно коснулся своим языком языка Шерлока, вместе с тем нежно и медленно проведя губами по его губам. Теперь положение стало более удобным, и они стали действовать более слаженно. Джон ощутил спиной дверь холодильника, к которой его прижал Шерлок. Потом углубил поцелуй. Они целовались так крепко, что, когда Холмс отстранился, дыхания не хватало, а во рту пересохло у обоих. _Очень, очень пересохло.  
_  
— Воды! — ахнул Джон, едва смог говорить. — ВОДЫ!!!

Шерлок открыл холодильник, схватил бутылку воды и протянул ее Джону. Пока тот, захлебываясь, пил, Шерлок добрался до раковины, открыл кран и подставил лицо под воду. Когда Джон осушил бутылку, он схватил Шерлока за воротник, заставив посмотреть на себя. 

— Что, черт возьми, это было, Шерлок?!

— Ты только что съел отравленный кекс. Я спас тебе жизнь, забрав часть яда, — холодно и напряженно сказал Шерлок. 

— Ты спас мне жизнь?! — саркастично спросил Джон. — ТЫ ОТРАВИЛ МЕНЯ!!!

— Нет. Я отравил кекс. Не моя вина, что ты его съел.

— Поверить не могу! — Джон запустил пальцы себе в волосы. — Ты невероятный мудак! Сначала отравил, а потом поцеловал меня!

Джон был в замешательстве. Злость, испуг и еще множество эмоций переполняли его разум и сердце.

— Я не целовал тебя, идиот, а провел детоксикацию. Высосал яд из твоего рта, а ты поцеловал меня. Я вообще не целовал тебя. Нет. Это все ты, — обвиняюще бросил Шерлок.

— Что? Значит, это я?! Ты схватил меня и затолкал свой язык мне в рот! — Джон был, мягко говоря, взволнован.

— Я спасал тебя! — сказал Шерлок, теряя самообладание.

— Спасал? Ты не можешь спасать того, кого только что пытался убить!

— Заткнись, Джон. Ты был бы сейчас мертв, если бы не я.

Шерлок развернулся и вышел в гостиную. Джон последовал за ним, но вместо того, чтобы присесть на диван рядом с Шерлоком, он схватил с вешалки куртку и надел ее. Взял ключи со стола и направился к выходу.

— Ты куда? — спросил Шерлок.

— На улицу.

— Зачем?

— Не твое дело.

— Хорошо. На обратном пути захвати молока, пожалуйста, — сказал Шерлок так, словно ничего не случилось. Джон повернулся и схватился за дверную ручку, но прежде, чем он вышел, Шерлок крикнул: — Обезжиренное, пожалуйста, Джульетта! 

Джон, выходя, шарахнул дверью. Шерлок включил телевизор и принялся переключать каналы, когда его мобильный принял сообщение.

_«Это ты принял яд с моих губ. Поэтому роль Джульетты за тобой. ДУ»_

Шерлок улыбнулся и написал ответ.

Джон достал мобильный и прочитал:

_«Хорошо, Ромео. ШХ»_

Он улыбнулся, вздохнул и двинулся в сторону магазина.


End file.
